Me and You
by briOTHfan07
Summary: When she goes to visit him, She gets the surprise of a lifetime. Mystery couple try and quess who.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haha so I know I shouldn't be writing any new stories but this idea came into my mind earlier this week and wouldn't go away so I had to write it lol. As you will find out it has no mention of names. But I did have a couple in mind when I wrote this. lol **

**So without further ado heres...**

_**Me and You**_

It was mid January, and boy could she feel it, as she stepped out of the airport with her bags in tow. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she hailed a cab.The yello taxi slowly pulled up to the curb, as the driver walked around and set her bags in the trunk. She threw him a quick smile as she told him the address of his house.

She was many miles from california, but as soon as she looked around the bustling city she instantly felt at home. She hadn't laid eyes on him in months and was scared of his reaction to her showing up at his doorstep unexpected.

She looked up at the townhouse that towered above her as the cab pulled to a stop. Reluctantly, she opened the door, handed the driver money, picked up her bags and walked slowly up the steps to the door. She knocked three times before dropping her hand back to her side. She stood there anxiously waiting for the door to open. When she got no response she went to knock again, just as the door swung open. There he stood in all his glory, he looked surprised to see her, but she had expected that.

"Hi" she squeaked not quite sure what was running through that head of his.

"What are you doing here?" He said running his hand nervously through his hair.

"I came to see my boyfriend. Is that some kind of crime now?" She questioned slightly annoyed, "If I would have known you were going to react this way, I wouldn't have bothered coming. I'll just go rent a room at the hotel down the road. I'll talk to you later, I guess" She said picking up her bags and turning to walk away.

"Wait! That's not what i meant. Baby, I'm happy your here. A little shocked but definitely happy." He said grabbing her arm causing her to drop her bags. He turned her around and pulled her into a hug. She rested her hands around his waist pulling him closer to her.

He gently stroked her hair before kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much" He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She lifted her head staring into those eyes, the ones that she hasn't seen in months. She didn't say a word just roughly cupped his cheeks and slammed her lips onto his.

He never wanted the kiss to end, but eventually they needed to come up for air.

Living on opposite sides of the country wasn't the ideal relationship but he definitely wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He loved the girl standing before him. The reason he was shocked to see her was because he had planned on surprising her tomorrow. Guess he would be needing to cancel those reservations.

"Would you like to come in or would you rather stand outside?" He asked her smirking.

"hmm...lets head inside" She replied. Grabbing her backs he followed her inside.

--

It was later in the afternoon when he decided he wanted to go out to dinner.

They had been laying on the couch, their bodies entangled for most of the day and while he wasn't complaing about his current position in her arms. He stomach was suggesting other things.

"Hey?" He whispered gently shaking her awake. She turned to him after stretching her arms above her head.

"Hmmm?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Get up. Let's go get something to eat" He said getting up.

"No," She replied grabbing his hand pulling him back down to her.

"But I'm hungry" He said rubbing his stomach. "My tummy might die if I don't feed it soon" He finished pouting.

"Fine" she said sitting up "But only because I can't have you dying. Where can I take a shower at?"

"Come on there's one upstairs in my room" He dragged her and her bags to his room and let her take her shower.

He went to his dresser and pulled out Black dress pants and a baby blue button up. After he was finished getting dressed her sat on his bed and leaned back against the headboard.

Many Minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom only to find him dozing off. He looked up to see her standing there smiling. She looked breathtaking, literally, as he struggled for air.

Her hair was curled and cascaded to her shoulders. She had a white tank dress that went about mid thigh and she had little make up on. The way he prefered she wear it.

She once asked why he hated when she wore so much make up his simple repy was 'you look beautiful without it'

"You ready to go?" he questioned looking up at her.

"Yea let me just grab my stuff and we can head out" She quickly grabbed her purse and stuffed her phone and lipgloss safely inside.

--

About an hour later they wre seated at a table in a quiet restaurant just outside the city. It was his favorite place to just get away from it all. All the commotion of the fast paced city and all the stress that came from his job. Don't get him wrong. He loved his job but it was getting tiring. He was getting to that age where he wanted to settle down and possibly start a family with the girl that sat across from him.

He looked up at her, watching her flip through her menu before she silently set it down.

"Do you know what your getting?"

"Yup" She said smirking.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure I'm getting," She paused for a second "whatever your getting" She finished leaning back in her chair with a satisfied grin.

"Well what if I'm getting what your getting?"

"Well then it looks like we won't be eating." He looked at her like she just said his puppy died and his stomach did not think that remark was funny.

"So what will we be eating tonight mister?"

He picked up his menu and leafed through it till the waitress came to take their order. She watched as he whispered something to the waitress before she wrote something on her notepad. Nodding to whatever he said, she went to get their drinks.

"So what are we eating?" She asked looking at him sitting there with a smile on.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when it gets here" he teased while she threw him a flirty pout his way. "uh uh. Now let's go dance the waitress said we'd have plenty of time before our food arrived"

She gently nodded her head as she placed her hand in his outstreched one and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Just as they reached the end of the floor the slow song that had been playing ended and the opening chords to _Me and You _by Kenny Chesney drifted freely through the room. She smiled as she looked at him wondering if he remembered this was their song.

He watched her as she swayed back and forth to the song. He gently spun her out and quickly brought her back in pulling her tightly to hm. Her hands rested around her neck as she gently played with his hair.

She was unaware how crazy she drove him when she would do that. It was his one weakness. He brought his lips to her ear and quietly spoke, "Look its our song, how ironic" He could feel as a smile crept across her face. She pulled her head back to look at him and as he winked she knew he had planned it all along.

_"Everyday, I need you even more_

_And the nighttime too_

_There's no way I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

_Everyday I live_

_Try my best to give_

_All I have to you_

_Thank the stars above_

_That we share this love_

_Me and you"_

He quietly sung to her as he pulled away from her.

She looked at him confused by his actions. Her hand went to her mouth clamping it shut. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she saw him slowly get down on one knee.

The gasp she was struggling to keep in quietly came out. She blushed as she glanced around the room and noticed everyone's gaze had settled on the couple in the middle of the dance floor. She stared deep into his eyes as his mouth opened to speak

"Yes!" She squealed

He chuckled before replying "I haven't even asked you yet"

She blushed a cherry red before saying "Oh right feel free to proceed then"

He was relieved to find out she planned on saying yes. When he had called her dad earlier in the week he was extremely nervous. As soon as he got the okay from her father and reassurance that she would accept he booked a flight and bought what he thought was the perfect engagement ring.

"I know we may be young and people might think we're rushing things, but I don't care. The Time we have spent apart these last months have made everything so clear. I've realized how much I need you in my life. How much I love you" He paused taking the moment in. The excited stares from the diners sitting at the table and the romantic music blaring through the speakers. Lastly he stared up at her and saw her eyes glazed over with tears threatening to fall.

He smiled gently at her before his hand dug into his deep pocket retrieving the little black jewelry box.

"Baby, I know there's no one in the world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he finished nervously even though he knew there was no reason to be.

"No need to pout" She said giggling. "I would have said regardless."

"So is that a yes?" He questioned.

"Yes! yes, a million times yes" She squealed.

He grabbed her left hand as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger. She stopped to admire it before she jumped into his arms. He gently spun her around before setting her on the floor and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She brought him into a hug and whispered into his ear **"I love you"**

**A/N: Wow that was a cheesy ending lol Who do you think the couple was? huh? you should tell me in a review also if you think I should make this a full length story i'd be willing to if people would review it **

**Thanks everyone **

**Briana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo that's my new opening haha jk. So anyway I just want to thank EVERY person that reviewed. They really do mean a lot to me and I try and write back to each and every one. So as you can tell I decided to continue it and the couple will be revealed soon. Don't know if most of you will be disappointed or glad lets see haha.**

**So I have a lovely beta now. She's pretty amazing, you should pay attention to her when she reviews. She's psychic, she reads my mind lol. Anyway her names Amanda Chaotic and you ALL should go read her stories… like _NOW_. Duh.**

**Haha anyway chapter dos….**

**Me and You**

**Chapter 2**

She stood at the end of the aisle behind the closed doors of the church, just thinking about what was waiting behind them made her shiver with nervous excitement. She was scared but she was supposed to be right? Every bride went through this. It was normal.

Not all of her was nervous though, there was a part, a very big part, of her that knew this was exactly what she had dreamed of. All of the hard work that went into planning this glorious day, was worth it. All the long nights and early mornings, she didn't regret any of it, this was what she wanted.

She pictured him standing at the head of the church with that big goofy grin she loved so much. His brothers standing next to him, both of their families and friends filling the pews. She looked to the side of the room where she saw her father, fanning himself and complaining of the heat. We all knew he was trying to hide the fact that he was getting emotional. She threw him a sweet smile and then continued glancing around the room till her eyes landed on her maid of honor, her best friend. She watched as she helped her daughter position the flowers correctly in the basket.

The bridesmaids which included various female family members and close friends that she had made through the years, started lining up at the door. The first ones out were the ring bearer, and the flower girl Allison. She watched as the little girl walked happily down the aisle, grasping the little boys hand tightly, smiling at her dad standing next to his brother at the altar. The people in the pew watched as she randomly threw flowers every which way. She made it half way down the aisle before she took off running the remainder of the aisle, jumping into her fathers arms. The guests quietly chuckled.

She continued to stand out of view as she watched her bridesmaids and maid of honor slowly make their way down the aisle. They all looked so beautiful. The dresses were the same yet altered to fit each girl perfectly. She stood there in a trance as she watched them, remembering when she was one of them 3 years ago, Maid of Honor to her best friend. Their wedding had been beautiful, but now it was her turn to take the next big step in her life. Which she knew she was more than ready to take.

A hand was laid on her shoulder, as she turned around to see her father smiling down at her. She heard the wedding march and the shuffling of the people as they stood up waiting for her to walk down the aisle.

"You ready to go bud?" Her father asked. All she did was nod as she linked her arm with his. He led her to the doors that had been re-closed after the wedding party had made it down the aisle. He turned her around, making her face him. He gently grabbed her hands as he started to speak.

"Well this is it" He said chuckling "Wow, my little girls getting married." She watched as his eyes glistened, "You know your mom would have been so proud of the person you've become. She'd be sitting in the front pew smiling. I love you. You know that right? I'm always here for you just like I've always been."

"I know that dad, and I love you too" She said grabbing him in a hug.

"Now let's go get you married. We don't want that boy thinking you've run away now do we?" He questioned smirking.

"I'm sure you'd love that, but me? Not so much." She replied as she took a deep breath then slowly let it out. She walked to her place next to her dad as the doors to the church opened.

--

He stood there nervously waiting for the doors to open and her beautiful face to appear but that was 3 minutes ago and it was now safe to say he was worried. He had never wanted something so much in his life, and to think that maybe she didn't want it as well was heart wrenching.

He saw the nervous glances people were shooting his way. He heard the whispers that people were "discreetly" passing around. He had to know what was going on, he had to get to her, to make her see this is what she wants too.

He looked to his brothers, throwing them a look to let them know what he was going to do. They both nodded as he took a step down from his place at the altar, only to stop mid-step as he heard the wooden doors squeak loudly open, making heads turn to the back of the church.

The once nervous glances were replaced by smiles and joy because they knew what was about to happen.

He looked up at her grinning like the damn fool he was. There she stood gorgeous as ever in her white gown. The dress fit her perfectly and accentuated her curves beautifully. The veil covered her face but he knew her blue eyes were sparkling and that smile he loved so much was more than likely plastered to her face.

He watched as she slowly made her way down the aisle, drawing impatient as the seconds passed. He didn't understand why she couldn't be like Allison and just run the rest of the way. He stood there in a trance as she approached the altar. Her father lifted her veil, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He carefully placed her hands in his and with a 'Take care of her son' which he replied 'Of course' sat down in the pew next to his son. He turned to her smiling fully taking in her appearance.

"What took you so long? I was starting to get worried that you didn't want this like I do." He whispered softly.

She smiled sympatheticallybefore replying "Sorry my dad decided to be a big softy on me."

"Oh good. I was thinking you were running away" he chuckled nervously.

"And miss my own wedding? Absolutely not." She smirked.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony. If anyone knows why this couple should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace." After a few moments of silence the Priest continued. "The bride and groom chose to write their own vows and will now recite them to each other. Would you like to go first?" He asked her. She gently nodded her head before starting.

"Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I needed you. The first time we hung out, I knew you would become an important part of my life. You're the only one who can make me laugh when I'm mad, the only one who can make me smile when all I want to do is frown. I don't know where I'd be without you baby." As she finished he brought his hand to her face and gently wiped away the tears trickling down it. The minister looked towards him, while he nodded before speaking.

"How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve you, never have, never will. You've changed my life so much. You've opened my eyes to the world. I still can't believe you said yes, but boy am I glad you did. You're the only one that laughs at my pathetic jokes, the last thing I think of before I fall asleep and the reason I get up in the morning is so I can see your face. Without you I'd be nothing." He finished while she smiled up at him.

The best man handed over the rings and everyone watched as they both placed the rings on the others fingers with the traditional "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The minister proclaimed after the ceremony was finished.

He grabbed her by the waist dragging her to him. He cupped her face and gave her a slow and sensual kiss.

She heard nothing during that kiss, not the clapping of the people in the pews and especially not Kevin telling them that was enough while chuckling softly.

She pulled away from him smiling gently, as he whispered in her ear "I love you so much Mi."

They turned to the back of the church as the preacher said "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Jonas." Joe lifted their intertwining hands like they just won a boxing match while Miley smiled at him, laughing softly.

**A/N: did anybody see that coming? Mad? Sad? Disappointed? Happy? Let me know I'd appreciate it haha. Any ideas are more than welcome also.**

**Peace out…**

P.S. check out writerlena she has a story that's getting interesting lol  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahhh thanks for all the amazing reviews this story is getting way more feedback than i thought it would ever get. So thank you. Ummm and as always thanks to my beta amandachaotic. This chapter would have been up way sooner if i wasn't so stupid lol.**

**this isn't anything exciting but it explains the characters a little more.**

**Here's some background info:**

**Miley and Joe got married in August**

**Miley, Nick, Lilly are 22**

**Joe is 25 kevin 27**

**Lilly and Kevin have been married for 3 years and they have a 4 year old daughter. So yes that means Kevin broke his vow. Their daughter is Alison, and she is my favorite character to write lol.**

**Anyways if you have more questions or want things cleared up shoot me a review and i'll try to explain it to the best of my ability.**

**_Chapter 3_**

Miley stood at the end of the porch staring at the wide expanse in front of her. She watched the waves roll in and then roll in some more. They always seemed to comfort her in times of need or pressure and this certainly was one of them.

It was November and Thanksgiving was vastly approaching, she had been informed a couple of days ago by Joe, that she would have the "pleasure" of hosting it this year. She remembered his face when he told her, he looked a little frightened. Thinking back now she couldn't help but chuckle, but at the time she thought it anything but funny. It almost seemed like a test; let's see if she can screw this up. She knew the Jonas' all loved her, but it seemed since the wedding she felt the need to impress them every chance she got and thanksgiving would be no exception.

It was still at least a week away, and Miley already had a shopping list, which included every minor ingredient, no little spice was left off of it. She had been running herself crazy cleaning the entire house in preparation. Joe had told her once, that he was getting exhausted just watching her, but made no attempt to help her. The house had to be spotless, every little nook and cranny was free of dust. The beach house that they had purchased mere months before was finally ready for the more than huge family.

She was too busy, lost in her thoughts to notice the fact that Joe had joined her on the porch and was watching her, just as intently as she was watching the waves. A few seconds later, he walked up behind her and slid his arms encircling her waist.

"Stop worrying about it," He breathed out as his breath hit her neck sending countless shivers done her spine.

"This is a big deal Joe," she said as she leaned back into his chest "Of course I have to worry about it. If I screw this up your family will hate me." She finished letting out a long sigh folding her arms across her chest.

"Miley" he said in an unbelieving tone, turning her to face him.

"I'm serious Joe. I'll be the laughing stock of everyone," He gently kissed her forehead before pulling her to him.

"You're going to do fine Mi." He whispered into her ear. "Now come on its getting dark," he told her shivering from the cold temperature. "And I'm freezing." She chuckled softly at his antics before following him inside the house.

Joe went to the fireplace, dropping a few logs in. He watched the fire burn a bright orange before making his way to the kitchen, where Miley was currently making dinner. He grabbed plates and silverware from the drawer and cupboard before setting the table. Miley had made him his favorite dinner. The way she made it was his second favorite; his mother's being first, of course.

The rest of the night went smoothly as usual, they talked about their day and Joe told her stories that he thought were funny. Key word here was thought. After Joe had cleaned his plate, he went to the sink and washed what little dishes there were, before Miley and he settled on the couch enjoying the heat that was radiating from the raging fire. They sat there for quite some time before Joe noticed that her breathing had steadied. He gently picked her up, bridle style, and carried her upstairs to their room. He slid her beneath the covers before he joined her as well, falling asleep within minutes.

The next morning Miley awoke to an empty bed and empty house. Joe had left earlier that morning, choosing to let Miley sleep. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on, watching the water trickle from the shower head before stepping in. Several minutes later, she had retreated to her bedroom, slipping into something comfortable. She grabbed an apple from the bowl in the kitchen, before grabbing her keys and purse and heading to the store to grab what was needed for thanksgiving dinner. The trip to the store was uneventful; she waited for Joe to arrive while she put away the groceries. As if on cue the front door squeaked open and a "Honey I'm home," could be heard throughout the house. Miley chuckled as she went to the door to greet him. He grabbed her in a hug before letting go.

The rest of the week flew by Miley's blue eyes, before she knew it, it was thanksgiving. She was busy in the kitchen cooking everything while Joe was sitting on the couch watching football. She was setting everything on the table as the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the guests. _This is it Miley. Don't screw it up._

"Joe could you get that? It's probably your parents." She heard the groan escape his lips and the shuffling of his feet as he reluctantly went to open the door.

"Hello Joseph" she heard the greeting of Denise, followed by Kevin Sr. "Are you going to invite us in?" She chuckled at her twenty-five year olds childish behavior. Miley heard the front door close before Denise appeared at the doorway

"Hello dear" Denise said before grabbing Miley into a hug. "How's everything coming? Do you need any help with anything?"

"No I think I'm doing just fine. Why don't you just sit down and relax. Can I get you anything to drink?" Miley replied nervously.

"No that's alright I'll just grab it myself from the fridge, you get back to doing whatever you were doing" Denise smiled as she headed to the fridge.

"MILEY!!" A fifteen year old Frankie yelled as he ran into the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Miley chuckled at his antics. He reminded her of Joe more and more every day.

"How's it going Tank? How are the ladies treating you?" Miley questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Miley you know I have a girlfriend. Gosh did you have like a memory lapse?"

"Oh that's right I forgot about that. Where is Sarah?"

"She's in the living room talking to Joe and Dad about something or another. Who knows?" He replied laughing. The doorbell rang and Miley went to go get the door when she was stopped by Denise.

"I'll get it dear," She told her as she stepped past Miley to the door. A few minutes later Denise reappeared coming through the door with 3 figures following behind. She turned around to see Allison running to her.

"Aunt Miley! Hi." She chuckled as Miley picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Who are you?" Miley playfully questioned as a confused look appeared upon Allison's face.

"You don't remember me?" Allison responded on the verge of tears. "It's me auntie, Allison."

"Oh now I remember how could I forget" She slapped her hand on her forehead as she saw a smile reappear on her face.

"Well look who the cat drug in," Joe smirked as he entered the room. "Hi Lilly, Kevin." He greeted them as he slid his arms around Miley's waist resting his head on her shoulder. He made a funny face at the blond who was rested in Miley's arms. "Why hello there pretty lady." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hi! Uncle Joe." She said scrambling to get out of Miley's grasp as she outstretched her hands signaling Joe to grab her. He did as she wanted and spun her around in a circle.

"Joe." Lilly scolded from Kevin's arms. "Be careful. Okay? We don't want a repeat of last time." Kevin chuckled but when Lilly glared at him, he instantly stopped and sent a disapproving look towards Joe.

"Wow Kev someone has got you whipped" Joe said making the whipping sound.

"Ha ha very funny Joe. Allison why don't you go see what Frankie and Sarah are doing until Nick and Amanda get here."

They sat and chatted for some time before the doorbell finally rang indicating that Nick and Amanda had arrived late as usual. Some would think that Nick was always on time and very punctual and while that was true most of the time when he was with Amanda it was quite the opposite. He claimed it was always her fault but everyone knew better than to believe that.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, you know how Amanda gets." He said as he made his way around the room greeting everyone. This statement earned an eye roll from Amanda.

"Yeah you know how I get. I have to look good." She said rolling her eyes again for emphasize. Amanda's brown hair cascaded to her shoulders every strand perfectly in place. She rested her hand on her slender form while her eyes sparkled when they lay upon Nick. Miley had met her during college; they became fast friends and were inseparable from then on. Miley and Joe had introduced them to each other at the wedding and the two instantly hit it off. Jackson, his wife Mandy, Robby Ray and Heather had arrived earlier, everybody was finally there and was now able to sit down and eat.

Lilly went to gather all the kids as everyone else began to sit down around the table. There was one huge table in the middle of the enormous kitchen and Joe had set up a smaller one to the side for Allison, Frankie and Sarah. Joe was the last one to sit as he plopped himself next to Miley.

"Joe I think you're at the wrong table. The kids one is that a way." Amanda smirked as she pointed in the other direction. He threw a playful glare at her as Kevin piped up "I knew there was a reason I liked her Nick." Laughter flowed through the room, intensifying as Joe childishly crossed his arms across his chest.

"Whatever can we just eat already?" He mumbled.

"Joseph you know we can't eat until grace is said." Kevin Sr. replied. "Who wants to say Grace?" He questioned as he looked around the table. When no one replied he sighed and said "I guess I'll be doing it this year"

"I'll do it Papa." Everyone turned to see Allison jumping up and down with her arm stretched above her head. "Please please please?" Kevin Sr. smiled sweetly at her before saying "Sure sweetie go ahead and start" She grabbed Frankie and Sarah's hands and tightly closed her eyes taking her task extremely serious. Joe chuckled as he looked at her which earned him a giant shushing from her before she said "Quiet Uncle Joey I'm going to say a prayer!"

"Dear God, thanks for all this food that Aunt Miley made. I hope its really yummy. Thanks for everyone being here especially uncle Joe he's so funny. Thanks for papa and mama they like to buy me stuff. Oh and thanks for mommy and daddy otherwise, I wouldn't be here. And thanks again for the food. Amen." She finished as she opened her eyes again and smiled really big.

"How'd I do daddy?" she asked looking at Kevin.

"You did amazing Baby girl" Kevin told her. She smiled turning back to her plate. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes Allison. Why don't you see if Uncle Frankie will put your food on your plate?"

"Why can't you do it Nick?" Frankie groaned.

"Please Frank?" Allison looked at him sticking out her lip placing it in a pouting position. Sarah laughed knowing Frankie was done for he was never able to ignore her little puppy dog face.

"Fine" he said giving in and putting whatever she asked for slowly on her plate. The rest of the night, went quickly by and before everyone knew it, it was getting late and everybody was slowly leaving.

After everyone had left, Miley moved to clean the humongous mess when Joe grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"Joey" she whined stretching his name into far too many syllables.

"Mi" He whined copying her.

"I need clean everything up. It's not going to clean itself you know." She said going to move again but Joe wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close and tight.

"I know but you can do it later can't you?" he said slowly kissing her neck. She leaned her head back exposing more of her neck.

"I guess I can" Miley replied giving in. She moaned in pleasure as Joe's kisses became more sloppy and intense. She knew she was going to need a ton of make up in the morning to cover up the mark he was sure to leave.

He quickly turned her around as his lips caught hers in a searing kiss. His tongue slowly grazed across her bottom lip as he got a taste of her strawberry gloss. Miley willingly gave him access and their tongues began an intense battle for dominance. Joe was finding it hard to breath, but wasn't willing to break the kiss. Luckily Miley did and the two stood there foreheads attached as they both gasped for air. Joe went in for another kiss before he pulled back and threw Miley over his shoulder.

"Joe! Where are you taking me?" She asked as he carried her up the stairs.

"You'll see"

"Nice butt Mr. Jonas!" She said as she slapped it.

"Why thank you Mrs. Jonas" She giggled as he kicked open the door and closed it behind him.

**A/N: So there it is. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Oh and please join michelle, tiffany and I's community the antinilly community. Its all niley stories haha thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: wow I'm getting really bad at updating I'm really sorry. I think this chapter is crap even tho it does have some cute moments. The ending royally sucks but if at least a couple people like it i'll be okay. Camp Rock comes out today. yay!**

**Oh and if this has any gramatical errors or stuff like that it is because i was in such a hurry to update this that I didn't send it to Amanda and I feel really bad about that but I just wanted to get it up for you guys tonight. **

**Amy Am this is for you! Everybody go check out her new story it's amazing. /amy4156 Muah**

**--**

"Joe remember she hasn't had breakfast yet, so don't forget to feed her and please don't give her coke and candy like last time. She needs her nap at noon, but don't let her sleep too long because it will be a complete miracle if we get her to sleep tonight. Her toys and stuff are in her bag and please Joe don't…"

"Lilly I can do this. You know this isn't the first time I've watched her. I'm good at it, plus Miley will be home in a little bit. I think I can manage. Now go to work before you are late again." Joe defended as Lilly placed Allison gently in his arms while setting the bag on the floor besides the couch.

"Be good for Uncle Joe okay baby? Mommy loves you and daddy will be by later to pick you up." She cooed as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thanks again Joe."

"Byeeee Mommy!" Allison yelled her hands waving hastily, as she watched Lilly walk out the door and to her car, before turning to Joe giving him a huge hug. She swayed back and forth in his arms before she pulled back. "Uncle Joeeeey"

"Hey Baby girl. What do you wanna do until auntie gets here?"

"Can we just watch a movie?" She answered with a pout.

"Sure, after you eat breakfast. Go pick out a movie while I make you some cereal." He replied as she took off running to the room they had for her upstairs. He headed to the kitchen pulling out fruity pebbles, milk, and a bowl. He poured everything in; placing a spoon in the mixture as Allison came running down the stairs.

"Cinderella!"She yelled as she held the DVD case high above her head as Joe let out a silent groan. She hopped onto the chair and quickly dug in. She finished in record time as she left a mess behind. Her hand pulled Joe out of his seat as she hung tightly to the DVD in the other one. Joe reluctantly slipped the movie in before sitting on the couch. Allison plopped herself next to him as she snuggled into his side, he wrapped his arm around her bringing her close.

--

Miley walked in two hours later to a quiet house. She was about to yell to see where they were when she passed the living room, the only noise coming from the television where the main menu was playing over and over again signaling the end of the movie. She turned her head to find the two cuddling on the couch. Joe lay peacefully with a protective arm around the blonde little girl sleeping next to him. She watched them sleep for awhile thinking of how Joe is going to be a great father someday before walking to the hallway closet pulling out a blanket. Unfolding the blanket as she walked, she gently placed it over the two before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. She turned off the television with the click of a button, as she went to finish some work.

It was nearing one when Miley decided to make lunch. After she placed everything on the table she moved to go wake the two sleeping beauties.

"Hey wake up you two." She said as she gently shook Joe's shoulders. He didn't move an inch as she suspected. Allison slowly stirred before stretching her arms above her head and rubbing her eyes as they opened.

"Auntie!" She said as she quickly stood up and flung herself towards Miley. She wrapped her small arms around Miley's neck placing a kiss on her cheek. Miley gently set her on her feet.

"Go sit down and eat. Auntie made some sandwiches. They are on the table already okay? I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to wake Uncle up."

"Okay" She replied as she skipped towards the dining room.

Miley turned around as a smile spread across her face. She loved to watch him sleep; he just looked so at rest. She gently sat herself down next to him on the couch as she ran her hand through his shaggy hair.

"Joe" She huskily whispered as she brought her lips to his ears.

"Mmmm" He muttered as he smiled pulling her closer to him, his hands rubbing up and down her lower back. She went to pull away from him when he pulled her back down. "Come on Joe. I made us lunch."

"Nuh uh" was his only reply as his lips connected with her neck. She threw her head back allowing him more access before a picture of the little blonde popped in her head.

"Joe…Joe…Stop" She was barely able to get out.

"That didn't sound very convincing" He replied as a smirk spread across his face as his lips smashed with hers. She pushed him away as an annoyed look crossed her face. Confused he asked, "What's wrong Mi?"

"Well I don't know if you remember mister, but there is a four year old girl sitting at the table in the next room eating lunch." She said sternly.

"So? We can be quiet." He said.

"Joe!" She whispered as she smacked him across the chest.

"Fine, Fine, fine, Ruin all the fun." He mumbled as he stood up pulling her with him as he grabbed her in a hug. "Come on lets go eat some lunch with my favorite niece."

"Joe she's your only niece."

" Yea and? Your point?" he asked.

"Never mind" She replied as she quietly laughed grabbing his hand in hers intertwining their fingers as they made their way into the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long?" Allison asked as she took another bite of her sandwich. "I'm almost done. See" She exclaimed as she thrusted what was left of her food in their face.

"Good Job, kiddo" Joe replied ruffling her hair as he walked by her to take a seat at the table.

"Uncle Joey!" She whined as her hands went to straighten her hair.

--

Miley sat on the couch safely surrounded by Joe's strong arms. Kevin had come and picked up Allison earlier and the two had been laying there for some time now. It was moments like these that Miley lived for, to just be with him. She pushed herself closer to him as he stroked her hair.

"I love when Allison comes over. She is just so adorable." Joe said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I want one." Miley blurted out before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth.

"Good one, Mi." He said laughing. She abruptly pulled away. He turned his head towards her noticing her expression.

"What is that supposed to mean? I wasn't kidding. I want one Joe." She whispered.

"Miley..." He countered.

"What?"

"It's just not the right time."

"How is it not the right time? You love me, I love you, that's all that matters right? Unless... You don't love me. That's it, you don't want to have one because you don't love me." She rambled standing up from the couch.

"Miley." He replied standing up, reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me." She told him as she yanked her hand from her grasp

"Miley stop. Why are you doing this? You know I love you. I always have always will. Mi, I just don't think we're ready for one that's all, we're still young we have plenty of time to have a baby." He said taking a step towards her, when she didn't step back he took that as a good sign.

"But Lilly and Kevin had Allison young." She countered.

"And look at them Miley. I know that they love Allison and wouldn't trade her for anything, but don't you think if they could they would go back in time and wait? I mean they are really young. 22 is young to have a 4 year old daughter, I'm sure Lilly regrets it. Every time I see either one of them they look so exhausted and burnt out. I just want to enjoy my time with you for awhile before we take the next step and deal ourselves a huge responsibility. I love you Miley Ray. I want to have **billions **of babies with you."

"Billions Joe? Really? How about we just start with one? Lets not get ahead of ourselves." She said smiling at him. "I love you Joe. I'm sorry I said all that stuff."

"It's alright. I love you too." He said kissing her forehead. He sat back down on the couch pulling her down with him as she retook her place in his arms. She listened to his heartbeat as her breathing slowed and she fell into a relaxing sleep.

**Author's Note: I told you it sucked. so anyway, I know you guys know I don't like demi, but its getting worse. There's just something about her i'd don't like. You can agree with me or disagree I don't care. It could be just the fact that I LOVE miley that I feel this way. **

**I just don't think she's that great of an actor or singer for that matter. In the acoustic version of This is me you can hear everytime she takes a breath that can easily be fixed with singing lessons. Its my opinion. Does anybody agree with me? or doesn't like her? or do like her?**

**How do you guys feel about Miley?**

**Keep the reviews clean there is no need to call any of them names such as S L U T. I don't like Demi but you will never hear the words s lu t and demi in the same sentence. That's a personal attack on someone you know nothing about anyway let me know what you think.**


	5. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

okay guys I know i'm a horrible person and should be stoned to death haha for not writing in so long. I'm not gonna list my reasons just know there are some lol. The main one being i have not been in the mood to write anything at all and have been more in the reading, music mood lately... so i am so extremely sorry I will try my best to come up with some sorry excuse of an update that probably won't be worth the humungous wait, but I'll try my best... I know i probably lost a lot of readers but oh well my fault... I'll update seriously within the next week or so don't hold me to anything

so you guys should go take a look at mine an amy4156's youtube series on youtube- obviously lol... umm link will be on my profile its a Moe friendship maybe romance you be the judge. the trailer's the only thing up so far but episode 1 should be up in the next couple days just waiting for chelle to make something for it anyway i'll be seeing you guys soon promise

Always

Briana


End file.
